Krystalman
Summary Krystalman is the main superhero. He is influenced from Batman, Superman, and a little of Green Lantern. There are influences from Dragon Ball but not too much. He fought against normal criminials for 5 years before fighting Tracal and Diaoc and his soldiers and then others after. History The Beginning John (Krystalman) was born weeks after a meteorite hit near his pregeant mother and was sent to a hospital. His future enemy and his opposite in equal power, Dioac, had a mother who was there who was also pregeant. Krystalman found out this later on. When he was 15, he found with a piece of the very rock, proved to be one with him under energy and any super power he imagined with willpower and concentration to go to his full potential capacity. He decides to use this to do help people. His first 'tights' a gray shirt with a krystal sign on it would be the model for later versions of his tights. 5 year period During the five year period before Tracal, the day-to-day work was the simple crime and save in the city and an eventual second set of tights that are more suited for nights. Krystalman and the Lord of the Werewolves 1000 years ago, Tracal, the Lord of all werewolves had ruled a portion of Transylvania much like Dracula had for vampires. until he was killed in his sleep. 1000 years passes and one night he rose from his grave and went to seek and kill the last descendents of the man who killed and to rebuild his realm. Krystalman meets him when he saw a thief get caught by him and killed (being a descendent and all.) He meets him again in his room and have the misfortune to be discovered of identity and of his relationship with a girl. In both incidents, they fought alone mano-to-mano. The third would be with Krystalman being fallen into trap with Tracal having acquired a new army of werewolves. Nevertheless, Krystalman remained on top, given he was ready with silver weapons. He disarmed his attackers and threw a silver stake in Tracal's shoulder ending the battle and forcing the army to retreat. Tracal then took revenge for the wound that healed under the moon after the stake was removed. He kidnapped Krystalman's girlfriend(who doesn't know that he is Krystalman). He beckoned him to confront him again or she dies. He does with an antidote to the werewolf 'infection' to neutralize and take out the army out the problem. In the end the girlfriend dies as a result of this and of course the army is gone from being under Tracal's power and out the game. He eventually is force to kill Tracal given that the antidote can't affect a true werewolf for they were born permanently as such. He used another stake and stabbed him in the heart. Before the girl dies he tried to save her, but unfortuantely the krystal failed to do so showing where his capacities lie in what is meant to be. Since then, not knowing about the werewolf, Krystalman would be the lone suspect and lone fugitive in her death even though his real identity as her boyfriend was proven as innocent ironically. Krystalman's Christmas Adventure Soon after Tracal's death, after Thanksgiving, Krystalman meets his evil counterpart, Diaoc , for the first time. Diaoc in similar uniform, beckons him to join him in his plans to conquer the planet with the power at their disposal. Krystalman refuses and is forced to fight a battle against him. Tired, Dioac retreats to regroup and plan. Krystalman then, after this, at Christmas time flew and brought gifts at night. After the last gift was laid he was attacked by Dioacan robots, machine soldiers of Dioac's army under his will, he is then met seemingly by Dioac once more(it was a prisoner of Dioac that was made into a Diaocan zombie, a dead being linked to Dioac's mind with a fried brain). After destroying the robots and 'killing' the zombie, Kryalman revealed that he was indeed not Dioac with the fried brain. He will meet Dioac, more zombies and of the Dioacan army. Category:Characters Category:Heroes and Allies Category:Characters and Tech